warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/The Unknown Faction: Comparing the Inquisitor, Spectre and Mercury
Introduction Inquisitor, Spectre and Mercury. Three robots, one faction, but they all have their own unique roles in the game, despite having similar abilities. In this blog, we will be looking at each robot's role, advantages, disadvantages and special tactics, so be prepared for a slightly longer read! Inquisitor Firstly, we have the Inquisitor. Boasting 165,000 health at level 12 mk1, it has average health, so it's not best used for brawling. However, with one Heavy and two Medium weapon slots, it has some serious firepower. This, coupled with its Descend stealth jump ability, is a definite factor in securing its place in the current meta. The key to the Inquisitor is its ability. The ability to jump whilst in stealth enables it to rapidly destroy its opponent (or opponents!) without fear of retaliation or any major damage....which is good, considering its health. This makes the Inquisitor best used with its ability ready...but also means that its usefulness is limited to ambush tactics coupled with Descend. Using cover is recommended, as when its ability runs out, the Inquisitor becomes vulnerable to more durable brawlers. Try to stick to cover as much as possible until Descend has recharged, and always check out the area in which you're jumping into...otherwise your well-planned ambush might end up going very wrong. This robot is best used with an Ember, Redeemer or Thunder with Tarans or Orkans. Spectre Secondly, we have the Spectre. Don't ever use this robot for brawling without your ability. Not even a little bit. 110,000 health is mediocre at best, off-the-scale bad at worst. The Inquisitor's smaller brother goes even further with its philosophy of large firepower at the cost of armour, so using cover and its Descend ability is even more vital. Just one small mistake, such as forgetting to wall-hug or misjudging the target area can cost you your robot. Traditionally weak weapons such as the Noricum, Zenit and Spiral can do some serious damage to the Spectre, so watch out. But with 4 medium weapons, this robot outguns pretty much everything else on the battlefield, so as long as your ability is at the ready, you can be confident of success. Also, don't ever jump into the nemy's line of fire and remember that Descend doesn't mean that you're invincible either. The Spectre is best used with Orkans, Storms, Tarans and the infamous Shocktrain (I also have a blog on that) Mercury Finally, we have the Mercury. Probably the most exotic of the three, its Helldive ability is even more powerful than Descend. This time, as well as giving its pilot a stealth jump, this robot allows its pilot to deal a maximum of 44,750 damage when he/her (chooses to) land! That said, it has average health (150,000) and firepower (one heavy and two lights). I know I'm being repetitive here, but essentially use more or less the same tactics as with the Spectre. Cover and ambush tactics work best. This time though, judging the distance and target area (how many bots there are there) is even more important (if that's possible)...because this time, you have the opportunity to deal potentially crippling damage to ALL enemy robots in the landing area (denoted by the red circle which is visible to all). Once you jump, you'll send most enemy pilots running for the hills. The Mercury also works well with almost all close-range brawler weapons, so it's definitely more versatile than its cousins. Recap/Summary So to recap: *'Inquisitor': Semi-brawler using ambush tactics Pros: Good firepower and ability Cons: Average health (and high cost) *'Spectre': Ambusher using hit-and-run tactics Pros: Incredible and almost unrivalled firepower and ability Cons: Weak health (and high cost) *'Mercury': Versatile semi-brawler able to perform decently in almost all situations Pros: Decent firepower, ability, situationally flexible Cons: Average health (and high cost) Overview Overall, these three robots have incredibly powerful abilities and have awesome firepower, but generally share average to mediocre health, so they require careful use to be able to pilot them successfully. (Please use the above recap for a basic role/pros/cons analysis) Special thanks to: Wiki user Ericon Finalez for the request (sorry if this was a bit long) Category:use Category:Blog posts